Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{2}{4}+13\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {13} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=31 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the fractions: $= 31+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 31\dfrac{3}{4}$